<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24 Hour Diner by SpuffyCarrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032397">24 Hour Diner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie'>SpuffyCarrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Diners, Attraction, Awkward Romance, Complete, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Insomnia, Light Angst, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Short One Shot, Swearing, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy doesn't sleep and often goes to his local 24 hour diner just to listen to the chatter of muggles and feel less alone. One night he stumbles across someone from his past - someone he never expected to see there, of all places. Can one short conversation lead to more?</p>
<p>A short and unbetaed One-Shot I posted over on Tumblr. <br/>Follow me on Tumblr - @scdramione</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable music, characters, settings, pictures etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dreams had been bad recently. So bad in fact that Draco dreaded trying to sleep. There was always dreamless sleep potion, but that could be a slippery slope if a wizard developed an addiction. </p>
<p>It was for this reason he found himself opening the glass doors of the twenty-four-hour diner a few streets away from his home in muggle London. He had never been able to bring himself to return to Malfoy Manor after the war, it was steeped in bad memories, many of which were fodder for said bad dreams. So, he began a new life in the one place he had never thought he would. </p>
<p>The contrast between the dark and bright fluorescent lighting made him shield his eyes for a moment as he entered, tripping over someone’s overly large and ill-placed lump of a bag in the aisle.</p>
<p>His hand slammed onto the back of the red leather of the booth to steady himself as he swore.</p>
<p>“Shit!”</p>
<p>“Oh God, I’m so sorry, I should’ve…Malfoy!” A familiar voice squeaked.</p>
<p>He looked up and met the cinnamon-brown eyes of famous swot and golden girl, Hermione Granger. He stared for a moment, her curls were tied up in a messy bun and a pencil was placed through her curls. She looked scared and he hated that look. It was a look he usually avoided by living in the muggle world.</p>
<p>“Err, sorry for startling you, Granger, I’ll just…I’ll…” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the counter.</p>
<p>Hermione was so shocked to see Malfoy, she had worried she fallen asleep for a moment and a nightmare had come true. Living in muggle London was her way of avoiding the furore of wizarding London, post-war. To see someone she knew here, and for it to be Draco Malfoy gave her an emotional wobble. She remembered Malfoy wasn’t truly bad, he was just dragged into something he had little choice in. After he walked away, she tried to get back to her book but found herself glancing up occasionally as he chatted with the diner owner as if he knew her well.</p>
<p>Draco asked for the specials and after ordering some coffee and pancakes he looked around for a table. The diner was busier than usual due to a large group of people who were dressed like they’d just come from a club and the only booth left available was right beside Grangers. “Terrific.” He mumbled as he headed to the free seat. </p>
<p>He sat down and silently played with a napkin, wishing he’d brought a book with him too. Granger had the right idea. </p>
<p>Hermione felt bad. It seemed poor form not to at least speak to someone she knew, especially when he was sitting so close. She sighed, there would only be one free booth and it had to be right next to hers. </p>
<p>She cleared her throat, placing her book on the seat beside her.</p>
<p>“So, what brings you here at 1 am, Malfoy?”</p>
<p>He ruffled his hair in a most distracting way, glancing up at her tiredly.</p>
<p>“I don’t sleep, I, um, I own a flat around the corner, I come here when the walls start closing in, that’s if walking doesn’t take the edge off. Its soothing to just be able to listen to the hubbub of the kitchen here or to drunk people chatting. They can be amusing sometimes.”</p>
<p>The waitress came over with Draco’s food and coffee.</p>
<p>“True, I come here for the same reason, to read and escape from my flatmate while her boyfriend is there. They, err, well they can be a bit noisy if you know what I mean?”<br/>Draco nodded and sipped his coffee. He had never experienced that, but he understood what she was hinting at.</p>
<p>“Have you never thought of a muffliato?” He asked, toying with his plate of pancakes. Draco generally bought food at the diner but rarely ate it, it was all for show, he felt it made him look like he belonged there.</p>
<p>“She’s a muggle and I just worry she could be on the other side of the door knocking and I wouldn’t hear.” Hermione felt a little uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. His eyes were far more intense than she remembered. She lowered her eyes and found herself staring at his long fingers as he picked up his fork and prodded at the pancakes.</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Still caring about everyone else, above yourself I see?”</p>
<p>“What would you know about it?” She snapped. They weren’t friends, they never had been. Why the hell was she even sitting with him? Or near him, or whatever was happening.</p>
<p>He placed his fork down and lifted his hands in mock surrender, knowing he’d overstepped somehow. “Woah, Granger, no offence intended. All I meant was you were always at Potter and Weasley’s back and call at school, always helping others with their homework, that sort of thing. I’m sure I wasn’t the only who noticed.” He said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, work has just been hard recently and with the lack of sleep, you know, it makes me a bit prickly.” She felt the anger settle in her belly and felt stupid for saying it at all. He didn’t deserve it.</p>
<p>“I get it, Granger, you’re preaching to the converted. The nightmares do it to me, once in awake, I’m up and living on muggle coffee and pepper up potions.” For a moment he cursed his big mouth. He truly thought she might have got up and left him sitting there following her outburst and his idiotic comment.</p>
<p>“The dreams, I understand how they can be. I-I have the card for the therapist I saw after the war if you want it. You don’t have to take it. It’s just she really helped me and they’re only half as bad nowadays.” Hermione didn’t know if she was being too forward, but she wanted to help someone like she’d been helped. She fished the card out of her bag and held it out to him.</p>
<p>He accepted it, “Um, yeah, alright. I, err, I think it’s been too long to suffer without any help. I just…” Feel like I don’t deserve help, that I brought it all on myself. “I’ve just put it off, hoping it would go away with time.”</p>
<p>Hermione watched him stare at his plate. He filled out since she had last seen him. His shoulders looked broader in his hooded muggle leather jacket and his body more muscular in his dark jeans and a white t-shirt. He even wore a pair of biker boots. He had always been hot, there was no denying that, and his hair suited him. He wore it a little longer than at school and it fell over his face and looked ruffled like he spent a lot of time carding his fingers through it. He looked sad and tired and she felt the strange urge to take him on her arms, hug him and run her fingers through what looked like extremely soft locks. She wasn’t sure where that thought came from and great, now she was blushing over her thoughts. </p>
<p>“So, at risk of sounding like I’m trying to pick you up, do you come here often?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Most nights but usually a little later than this.” He replied, suppressing a yawn. He didn’t want her to think she was boring him, far from it.</p>
<p>“That’s probably why I haven’t seen you here before.” She remarked.</p>
<p>He nodded and she thought she saw the hint of a smile curl the outer edges of his lips.</p>
<p>She had finished her coffee some time ago and as she noticed the clock hit 1:30 am, she began to gather her things together and left the money for her bill on the table.<br/>Standing up, she felt nervous. Something was lingering between them, a lot of things left unsaid, things they probably needed to discuss but perhaps when they were both less tired and Hermione less cranky. She wondered if she wanted to hear them or if she could be totally happy leaving the diner and never seeing him again without finding that resolution between them. Her therapist had advised her to resolve what she was able to in her life and let the rest go. Perhaps this was a time where she should just let it go.</p>
<p>“Um, well, it was good to see you again, Malfoy.” She said sincerely, and in an odd way it had been.</p>
<p>He looked confounded, “Yeah. Yeah, you too.” </p>
<p>“Bye, Draco.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Hermione.” He said softly. </p>
<p>As the door closed behind her, he had a feeling like he was letting an opportunity go. If he didn’t say something, he might never see her again. She’d called him Draco. Surely that was a sign of something.</p>
<p>Noticing she had left her book on the seat, he scrambled to take some notes out of his pocket, flinging the cash on the table. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Ciara.” He called out to the owner as he left. </p>
<p>She smiled and waved. “Night, Draco.”<br/>….</p>
<p>Hermione was walking back to her flat, mulling over her brief conversation with Draco Malfoy, when she heard his voice calling her name. </p>
<p>“Hermione!” </p>
<p>She stopped and turned, seeing him running towards her. </p>
<p>Breathlessly he said, “You forgot your book.” He handed it to her. </p>
<p>“Oh, thank you, it’s a library book so it would’ve been a pain to lose it.” She smiled. </p>
<p>When she smiled, it was like something clicked into place for Draco. He knew then he didn’t want to not know Hermione Granger. He didn’t want her to walk out of his life and avoid him because of what had happened in the past. So, he took a risk. </p>
<p>“I… I wanted to ask if you’d like to meet me for a walk tomorrow night. I, err, walk down by the Thames. There’s a cafe that makes delicious hot chocolate with marshmallows. We could perhaps have one or come here if you’d like.” Draco had never felt so nervous in his life and he wasn’t sure how he’d feel if she said no.</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” She replied easily. She knew she wanted to see him again. She was curious about him and it would be nice to have a friend who kept the same hours as her. “I’ll meet you at the diner tomorrow at midnight if that suits you. We can go from there.”</p>
<p>“Until tomorrow then.” He grinned.</p>
<p>“Until tomorrow.” She bit her lip with a shy smile, turned and walked away. </p>
<p>Something lit the gap in Draco’s chest, in the place he’d thought dead following the war. He walked home, knowing it was unlikely he’d get back to sleep but at least he had someone to think about in those lonely hours before dawn. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We left our OTP waiting for a meet the next night. Is it a date? We shall see...<br/>Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco paced outside the diner. His nerves weren't helped by the fact he'd arrived half an hour early with a combination of espresso and pepper up potion roaring through his veins. He was barely subsisting on that and the two-hours sleep he managed to snatch as the birds annoyingly began to sing that morning. Hemione had been on his mind ever since he left her last night and he felt giddy and lightheaded.</p>
<p>He zipped up his hooded leather jacket, pulled his black beanie hat over his ears and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his breath rising in the frigid night air. He wondered what complete berk would invite a woman out for a walk on a night like this. Ice glittered on the concrete below his feet and the windscreens of the cars parked at the side of the road were translucent with frost. Granger was likely to freeze her tits off.</p>
<p>Hmm, he mused, Granger had quite perky tits, plump, kissable lips, and legs he wanted to wrap around his hips.</p>
<p>He berated his mind for generating such a thought. He would never deserve her. This wasn’t a date - or was it? He couldn't be sure what it was, and all he could say was it had been the highly anticipated highlight of his day as he counted down the hours. </p>
<p>Thankfully, before he wore a hole in the pavement and his heart leapt out of his chest to run away screaming, Hermione came rushing along the street wearing a raspberry coloured duffle coat, a cute grey wool pleated skirt, together with thick black tights and black combat boots. He studied her carefully as she drew closer. She wore a black snood pulled up over her head, and wispy tendrils of brunette curls escaped and fluttered around her cheeks, flushed pink by the cold air. She looked divine.</p>
<p>He forced himself to accept this for what it was, two former enemies forming a tentative friendship, not a sodding date. He wouldn't be doing himself any favours to think of this as anything more.</p>
<p>She lifted a gloved hand and waved as she approached, and he found himself waving back. It felt strange, feeling so happy to see someone, especially because it was Granger. His stomach felt like it was filled with a contingent of crusading Billywigs. </p>
<p>"Hi." She said breathlessly as she drew closer and gave him such a devastating smile that a lesser man might have gone weak at the knees. Not him, he tried to tell himself as his legs wobbled.</p>
<p>Basking in her presence, he forgot to talk and grinned inanely at her. </p>
<p>"Um, are you alright, Draco?" She asked, her brow furrowed. </p>
<p>"What, yes. Yes, I'm fine. How are you?" Merlin, he thought, now I sound like I'm meeting a friend of my mother’s at high tea. He mentally slapped himself.</p>
<p>"So," she rubbed her gloved hands together, "Where are we going?" </p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, err, do follow me." He offered his arm and almost facepalmed when she looked at him curiously, staring for a moment before politely accepting it. Calm down Draco, it’s just Granger, not the Queen of bloody England. Somehow, making a good impression seemed incredibly important to him at that moment. He didn’t want to fuck this up but also felt like he was in grave danger of doing so.</p>
<p>Hermione took Draco’s unexpectedly offered arm and clutched it tightly. A meeting she'd looked forward to all day was swiftly becoming incredibly awkward. Draco seemed to be treating this like a date and all he hadn’t done was turn up with a bunch of flowers. She mulled over whether she’d like it to be a date and then decided he was just a polite pureblood wizard. Nothing to worry about here, she convinced herself. Draco was hot, but he’d never be interested in her like that, they had too much bad history.</p>
<p>She could feel his stiff arm under her hand as they began to walk. He still hadn’t said where they were going. All she knew was he’d promised a walk along the Thames last night. She stopped. He seemed stressed and she felt she needed to address it. </p>
<p>"Draco, are you okay? You seem a bit on edge. Is it me?"</p>
<p>He turned to face her, running his fingers through his hair. It flopped over his forehead, "Look, Granger, things haven't been easy recently, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that. I haven't...I haven't been sleeping and I haven't seen anyone for months. I'm nervous but I’m happy to be here with you." </p>
<p>Hermione wasn’t quite ready for how cute Draco Malfoy could be when he was vulnerable. She had questions, lots and lots of questions, but if she pried, she might ruin this. So, she took his hand in hers. "Draco, I won't bite, I have no agenda and I just want you to know I'm here if you want to talk." She looked into his eyes earnestly, "I understand, you know I do. What we've both been through, it's just something kids of our age should never have been involved in. We've been emotionally damaged, and honestly, it is hard to deal with. We can talk about anything you want." She placed a hand on his forearm. </p>
<p>She was so genuine, so real, so spirited. She said what was on her mind and honesty dripped from every word. Draco felt like he was on autopilot when he took her hand in his, removed her glove carefully, lifted her hand to his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. A flurry of snow began to drop silently from the sky and melted into her skin. </p>
<p>"Thank you." He murmured. He could have kept his lips there or he could have pulled her close and snogged the breath from her lungs. It was what he wanted, but she might run if he did something so reckless.</p>
<p>Hermione was speechless as he eased her glove back on. She could hardly breathe. Out of anything she'd ever experienced, this was by far the most intimate and possibly erotic moment of her life. She felt like Bridget Jones or Elizabeth Bennett holding the hand of Mr Darcy.</p>
<p>Draco watched her eyes flicker from side to side as if trying to read him. He offered his arm once more, "Shall we?"</p>
<p>From somewhere, Hermione found the wherewithal to reply without squeaking. She chuckled and spoke in an overly posh voice. "Lead the way, good sir."</p>
<p>He gave her a side glance and another of his knicker wetting smiles as she shook her head with a giggle. He was sexy and he knew he could be arrogant, but this side of him was something she could never have expected. She would be wary, she wasn’t stupid, but perhaps tonight might change things between them.</p>
<p>He placed his hand over hers on his arm as they reached the river, thumbing her knuckles where he’d kissed them. Lights twinkled and lit up a cobbled area by an outdoor café. Hermione noticed a woman selling flowers along the bank and let go of Draco’s arm. She felt sorry for the woman who was trying to make a living at this time of night, especially when the weather had turned so cold.</p>
<p>She gathered up a bouquet of red, gold, and green flowers and asked the woman how much they cost. They chatted for a moment as the woman looked for a paper bag. Hermione asked if business was good at this time of night and the woman nodded, telling her lovers or drunks often walked this way, and either were willing to spend money to appease their significant others.</p>
<p>Draco watched them interact, readying his money to pay for the flowers. He overheard the woman as she glanced up at him.</p>
<p>“If I was twenty years younger, that young man would be just my type, love.” She chuckled, giving him a wink.</p>
<p>“Oh, well we…well, err, we’re not…” Hermione began.</p>
<p>The woman moved closer to Hermione and Draco tried to listen in, he barely heard the woman whisper.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you are, but if he looked at me the way he’s looking at you right now, I wouldn’t hesitate.” The woman grinned.</p>
<p>Hermione blushed deeply as she turned and met Draco’s gaze.</p>
<p>He shivered at Hermione’s look and stepped forward, handing the woman a twenty-pound note, “Please keep the change, madam.” He smirked with amusement as both women stared back.</p>
<p>“Ooh, madam is it? You know you’re old when a young man calls you madam. Cheers darling, I hope you both have a lovely night.” The woman swiftly shoved the cash into her green apron pocket.</p>
<p>Hermione gathered the bouquet into her arms, and they turned to walk away, their earlier ease, lost.</p>
<p>“Oh, wait!” The woman called out, rushing towards Draco with a single red rose, wrapped in brown paper in her hand. “You’ll never win her heart without one of these.” She winked.</p>
<p>Draco accepted the red rose and nodded in thanks. He walked on, swinging the flower at his side.</p>
<p>Hermione felt more awkward than ever after the woman’s speech and the bouquet felt cumbersome in her arms. Oh god, was he going to give her the rose? What was she going to say when he did? Now he might feel compelled to do so.</p>
<p>Draco chuckled to break the tension, pulling up his hood as the snow began to fall more heavily. “There’s one thing you can say about muggles in London, they talk utter shite to sell anything.”</p>
<p>Hermione felt disappointed. She couldn’t place why, but the woman had got her hopes up by telling her Draco fancied her. Now he was saying it was all rubbish. “Yeah.” She distracted herself by taking a whiff of her flowers, but she couldn’t rid herself of the disappointment that he hadn’t gifted her the rose. She knew even Ron or Harry would have given it to her, regardless of the fact she wasn’t their lover.</p>
<p>They walked quietly side by side a bit further along the river until they came across a small hut covered with a candy-striped awning, it’s warm lights flooding across the path over small café style tables.</p>
<p>“Here we are. Their hot chocolate rivals Hogwarts, Seriously, Granger, you have to try it.”</p>
<p>Draco headed to the counter, and just like the diner, he spoke with the man behind the counter as if he knew him well.</p>
<p>Hermione found a free table and placed her flowers down on the spare seat. It was busier than she’d expected for half-past midnight.</p>
<p>“Alright?” Draco breathed as he sank into the seat beside her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s lovely here. I can’t believe it’s snowing like this.” She beamed.</p>
<p>“I like it here. People make me feel at home. They’ll bring the hot chocolate over.” He rewarded her with an unguarded smile and leaned back in his seat. Godrick, she had never seen him so relaxed.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a moment.</p>
<p>“So, what do you…” She began and found him speaking at the same time.</p>
<p>“How is work…”</p>
<p>They laughed.</p>
<p>“You go first.” He gesticulated with his hand, then rubbed his jean-clad thighs nervously.</p>
<p>“No, what were you going to say? Please, I want to hear.” She said, flustered.</p>
<p>“I was going to ask why you’d had such a bad day at work yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Well, you know about the sleep thing, but the Ministry isn’t quite what I expected when I started there. I expected to be able to make a difference to magical creatures, but I find the paperwork a burden. I want to be out there, helping at grassroots level, not stuck behind a desk.” She picked up a packet of sugar and fiddled with it.</p>
<p>“So, what are you going to do about it?” He wondered out loud.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I heard about a charity working with the Werewolf clans, I think I could be of use but I’m barely managing to pay the rent as it is.” She huffed. “Being a war heroine isn’t all it’s cracked up to be when you find yourself in a low paid job with little chance of advancement.”</p>
<p>Draco’s heart began to race. The charity she spoke of was one of his, in fact, one of many he was anonymous benefactor of. He’d started charities and liquidated Malfoy Industries for war orphans, war widows, the wolves because of the cousin he never knew he had and still hadn’t met, for muggleborn scholarships and he contributed to the rebuilding of the wizarding world. He didn’t work, per se, but he ran the charities, always looking for someone to help.</p>
<p>“You know, I could…” He began but was interrupted.</p>
<p>“Here you go, two house special hot chocolates with gingerbread.” The café owner placed the drinks down before them. “Can I get you anything else?”</p>
<p>“No, this is perfect.” Hermione looked at the huge mug of chocolate, covered in whipped cream and marshmallows. On the side of her saucer lay the red rose alongside her heart-shaped gingerbread biscuit. She gaped at the flower and then her eyes darted to his.</p>
<p>Draco cleared his throat. “I think the woman at the flower stand was trying to say faint heart never won fair lady.” He fiddled with the cuff on his jacket, looking away from her. He was concerned she might get up and walk away and he wasn’t sure he could bear it. “I was a coward at school, but I don’t want you to think that about me now. I want you to know I’m willing to do anything it takes to redeem myself. Willing to do anything to be your friend.” He looked up and she seemed astonished.</p>
<p>“Malfoy, don’t think I don’t know it was difficult for you…” She started to address his speech.</p>
<p>“Granger, let's rid ourselves of the pretence, I’ll be honest, I don’t want to just be your friend,” he watched her face fall and it spurred him on, “honestly, I want more than that.”</p>
<p>Hermione was flabbergasted by his candour and dropped the spoon she’d lifted to stir her drink. It rattled against the metal table and dropped through the slots. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She pushed her chair back and tried to rescue it from the floor.</p>
<p>Draco stood and grasped her wrist as she reached down.</p>
<p>Shit. He’d said too much.</p>
<p>“Everything alright here?” The café owner passed carrying a tray for another table and offered Hermione a clean spoon.</p>
<p>Draco stopped trying to help her and sat once more.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, the drink is gorgeous, I don’t think I’ve ever tasted something so lovely.” She sat up in her seat looking like she’d been burned.</p>
<p>When the man left, Hermione felt Draco’s eyes on her. She squirmed in her seat and then stood suddenly, her chair scraping and drawing the attention of everyone in the small seated area.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know what to say to that. I think I’d like that, um, yes, I think I would, perhaps I should go? Yes, I’ll go.” She wanted to run, she wanted to feel what it was like to be in his arms, she wanted to kiss him, she knew everyone she loved would hate this, but she wanted it.</p>
<p>Hermione was standing now, looking like a deer in the headlights and Draco stood again too.</p>
<p>“Don’t leave,” He moved to her side, “I won’t mention it again, but please stay.” He wanted to reach for her, to cup her face and pull her close, to run his fingers through her hair.</p>
<p>“I can’t stay,” she uttered, shaking her head, “I can’t, because if I do…”</p>
<p>“Because if you do?” He enquired, daring to take a step closer, his fingers entwining with hers.</p>
<p>“Draco, because, if I do, I might do this,” she ran her fingertips over his jawline, moving them to trace his lower lip, “I might, I might…”</p>
<p>Their lips met in a snowstorm, flakes fluttering around them and flittering over the café as their lips melded. As their tongues met, magic crackled around them, causing a surge of electricity which caused all the lights to go out in the locality.</p>
<p>That was the beginning of Draco and Hermione.</p>
<p>The woman from the flower stall headed home and muttered to herself as she passed them, smiling, “I saw the magic between them from the very beginning.”</p>
<p>And it all began in a 24-hour diner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>